


Naked Baked

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Arcadia Bay, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cute, F/F, Funny, Gay, Lesbians, Love, Sweet, True Love, amber house, chloes house, chloes room, happy birthday chloe, lovley, only love, rachel loves chloe soo much and shes so cute wehn she doing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: a cute little story for the honor for Chloes 26th birthday today.in this story she turned 17 and celebrate a cute day with Rachel.(chloe is 17, Rachel is 16 - no lis or bts events)
Relationships: Amberprice - Relationship, Rachel Amber & Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Kudos: 10





	Naked Baked

Rose is at the kitchen, clean up the dishwasher as she hears "MOM, you need to help me please" Rose turn arround and her daughter Rachel stand in front of her with her I want something from you look, "what do you need sweetie?" she ask loveing her daughter "you know that tomorrow its Chloes 17th birthday and I tought I can make a cake for her, it has not to be a big one", Rose smiles at her daughter. Some time has passed and the two wehre finished, both are very proud "Oh before I forget" Rose say and walk over to her bag and give Rachel a envelope "here this is for Chloe from me and dad" Rose say and Rachel take it, say lovley "thanks".

The next day Rose has arrived with her Daughter at the price house with her car, its raining big and its cold "okay you have all?" Rose ask her daughter "yeah, thanks mom, I will tell Chloe a happy birthday from you and dad" Rose smiles give her daughter a kiss on her forehead and say "I wish you and Chloe a nice time, if you need anything just call us, we love you" "I love you too, bye" Rachel say take a bag and running to the price house. She ring the bell and Joyce open the door "Oh hello Rachel, please come in" the blonde in surprisingly not her work uniform say to the girl with the blue feather erring on her left, Rachel step in and get out of her shoes and coat, she take her birthday bag for her girls big day today and her backbag and heading with Joyce to the kitchen, she put her selfamde mini-cake on the table and see that Joyce had decorated the diner table for her daughters big day, "Oh Joyce it looks so nice" Rachel say loving and was so free and get herself something to drink.

They hear steps and Rachel already get exicet "Oh there she is, happy birthday sweetie" Joyce say proud and hug her daughter, Chloe seems actually very happy, Rachel Jumps nearly out from the seat hug Chloe tight, give her a kiss and say "HAPPPY BIRTHDAY CHLOE" you see Chloe get a bit red on her cheeks, the brown haird with the one blue hair streak say "thanks" in a lovley way to her girlfriend and mom, after they celebrate a bit and Rachel hears that David isnt here today because he had to visit one of his family members today, Chloe wrapping out the gift from her Mom, its an eating coupon for the two whales diner and a big poster from her and Rachels fav. band firewalk "Omg Mom, thanks" Chloe say happy and hug her mom "its also from David" Joyce ads and Chloe just role her eyes, the next gift she unwrap was the one from Rachels parents, it was a lot of money, 200 dollar "say thanks to youre parents" Chloe say to Rachel, Rachel Just noods.

After some time Chloe chill with Rachel in her room with the radio on, saddley they caint go to there spot today because its raining just so big and its way to cold "So, did you like what you get so far?" Rachel ask her girlfriend as they cuddeling in the brown hairds bed "yeah, I even got something from my oncle and grandma and grandpa, but I dont know what I will get from my Angel, sooo.." Chloe say with big eyes, Rachel eyes wander from her girls lips to her eyes, a quick kiss to Chloe and Rachel stand up, give Chloe the mini-cake and a bag "Ohhh Thanks Rach, wouw you really made that cake?" Chloe say impressed "jep" Rachel say with proud "an extra cream-coffee-toffee cake for my girl, I hope its good" Rachel adds, put her hands arround Chloes tummy "I can say It already smells amazing" Chloe say and Kiss Rachels forhead, Rachel run quick in the kitchen and get two forks. After shes back in Chloes room she give her the other gift, Chloe unwraped it and say "NO WAY! Oh my good, thanks sooo much Rach!" Chloe say full of love and Rachel giftet her girl some punk shirts from hot topic "I love you soo much Chloe, you earn soo much more but thats a good start" Rachel say full of love, Chloe pull Rachel close to her and they kiss lovley "You know what I just need you, why I dont unwrap you" both smiling and laughing as Chloe adds "I bet you Naked Baked this cake" Rachel start laughing and say "you wish" both smile at each other and spent the rest of the day celebrating Chloes birthday in her room with a lot of kisses, cuddles, fun and maybe later Chloe really is allowed to unwrap Rachel, it's still her birthday anyway ;-) . 


End file.
